Marvel/DC: When Worlds Collide
Marvel/DC: When Worlds Collide is an upcoming superhero film produced by Marvel Studios, Legendary Pictures, New Line Cinema and Dune Entertainment and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox and Warner Bros and is a sequel to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. The film is written and directed by Joss Whedon and stars an ensemble cast. The film is scheduled to be released May 24th 2019. It is a crossover film, bringing together the Marvel Cinematic Universe and DC Cinematic Universe for the first time on film. Plot After the events of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, a rip in the space-time continuum has collided the Marvel and DC universes together. With villains of both worlds at large, the heroes of the those worlds must join forces to save all of reality from destruction. Cast Marvel Heroes *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk/Bruce Banner *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett *Patrick Stewart as Professor X/Charles Xavier *James Marsden as Cyclops/Scott Summers *Famke Janssen as Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Storm/Ororo Munroe *Kelsey Grammer as Beast/Hank McCoy *Anna Paquin as Rogue/Marie D'Ancanto *Shawn Ashmore as Iceman/Bobby Drake *Daniel Cudmore as Colossus/Peter Rasputin *Ellen Page as Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *Alan Cumming as Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Channing Tatum as Gambit/Remy LeBeau *Ben Foster as Angel/Warren Worthington III *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Michael Biehn as Cable/Nathan Summers *Omar Sy as Bishop/Lucas Bishop *Fan Bingbing as Blink/Clarice Ferguson *Booboo Stewart as Warpath/James Proudstar *Adan Canto as Sunspot/Roberto DaCosta *Gemma Arterton as Psylocke/Elizabeth Braddock *Rinko Kikuchi as Armor/Hisako Ichiki *Miles Teller as Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Kate Mara as The Invisible Woman/Sue Storm *Michael B. Jordan as The Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Jamie Bell as The Thing/Ben Grimm *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man/Scott Lang *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Don Cheadle as War Machine/Iron Patriot/James Rhodes *Gwyneth Paltrow as Rescue/Pepper Potts *Paul Bettany as The Vision/J.A.R.V.I.S. *Anthony Mackie as The Falcon/Sam Wilson *Sebastian Stan as The Winter Solider/Bucky Barnes *Charlie Cox as Daredevil/Matt Murdock *Jordana Brewster as Elektra *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Alex Pettyfer as Iron Fist/Danny Rand *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Sienna Miller as Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers *Michelle Ryan as Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew *Keanu Reeves as Silver Surfer/Norrin Radd *Thomas Jane as The Punisher/Frank Castle *Wesley Snipes as Blade/Eric Brooks *Charlie Hunnam as Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange *Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther/T'Challa *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Namor *Summer Glau as X-23/Laura Kinney *Rupert Penry-Jones as Captain Britain/Brian Braddock *Daniel Craig as Union Jack/Joseph Chapman *Matt Damon as U.S. Agent/John Walker *Ryan Gosling as Moon Knight/Marc Spector *Aldis Hodge as Cloak/Tyrone Johnson *Yvonne Strahovski as Dagger/Tandy Bowen *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord/Peter Quill *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Vin Diesel as Groot *Jared Padalecki as Nova/Richard Rider *Jensen Ackles as Quasar/Wendell Vaughn *Sean Maher as Adam Warlock *Brad Pitt as Major Victory/Vance Astro *Alexa Havins as Martyr/Phyla-Vell *Doug Jones as Bug *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *J. August Richards as Deathlok/Mike Peterson *Adrianne Palicki as Mockingbird/Bobbi Morse DC Heroes *Henry Cavill as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira *Matt Bomer as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Ezra Miller as The Flash/Barry Allen *Jason Momoa as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin *Denzel Washington as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Milo Ventimiglia as Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Logan Lerman as Robin/Tim Drake *Aaron Paul as Red Hood/Jason Todd *Isla Fisher as Batgirl/Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Sean Faris as Superboy/Conner Kent/Kon-El *Amber Heard as Supergirl/Kara Kent/Kara Zor-El *Dakota Goyo as Kid Flash/Wally West *Josh Hutcherson as Impulse/Bart Allen *Joe Manganiello as Hawkman/Carter Hall *Olivia Wilde as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Jon Hamm as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Diane Kruger as Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance *Chace Crawford as Arsenal/Red Arrow/Roy Harper *Dianna Agron as Speedy/Mia Dearden *Brandon Molale as Shazam **Zachary Gordon as Billy Batson *Jane Levy as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz *Morris Chestnut as Steel/John Henry Irons *Christina Hendricks as Power Girl/Kara Zor-L *Ewan McGregor as The Atom/Ray Palmer *Ray Fisher as Cyborg/Victor Stone *Oded Fehr as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson *Julia Voth as Zatanna/Zantanna Zatara *Johnny Knoxville as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian *Cary Elwes as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny *Ryan Kwanten as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond *Clive Owen as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan *Andrew Lincoln as Deadman/Boston Brand *Eric Bana as Metamorpho/Rex Mason *Teddy Sears as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter *Justin Bartha as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord *Tyler Posey as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes *Omari Hardwick as Green Lantern/John Stewart *Mark Wahlberg as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner *Kit Harington as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner *Riz Ahmed as Green Lantern/Simon Baz *Pierce Brosnan as Green Lantern/Alan Scott *Bruce Greenwood as The Flash/Jay Garrick *Robert Patrick as Blue Beetle/Dan Garret * Toby Stephens as Red Tornado/John Smith *Lauren Cohan as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli *Marc Warren as John Constantine *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Lobo Marvel Villains *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Toby Kebbell as Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Jet Li as The Mandarin *James Spader as Ultron *Hugo Weaving as Red Skull/Johann Schimdt *Ian McKellen as Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr *Garrett Hedlund as Venom/Eddie Brock *Chris Cooper as Green Goblin/Norman Osborn *Alan Rickman as Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius *Dane DeHaan as Hobgoblin/Harry Osborn *Matthew Lillard as Carnage/Cletus Kasady *Jamie Foxx as Electro/Max Dillon *Paul Giamatti as The Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich *TBA as Mysterio/Quentin Beck *Sam Worthington as Shocker/Herman Schultz *Rhys Ifans as The Lizard/Curt Connors *Timothy Olyphant as Scorpion/Mac Gargan *John Malkovich as Vulture/Adrian Toomes *Gerard Butler as Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff *Adam Baldwin as Sandman/Flint Marko *Matt Smith as Jack O'Lantern/Jason Macendale *Michael Massee as The Gentleman/Gustav Fiers *B.J. Novak as Alistair Smythe *Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Strucker/Wolfgang von Strucker *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith the Accursed *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Kurse/Algrim the Strong *Sean Bean as Surtur *Alice Eve as The Enchantress/Amora *Robert Maillet as The Executioner/Skurge *Tim Roth as Abomination/Emil Blonsky *Tim Blake Nelson as The Leader/Samuel Sterns *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Jeff Bridges as Iron Monger/Obadiah Stane *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *James Badge Dale as Coldblood/Eric Savin *Frank Grillo as Crossbones/Brock Rumlow *Georges St-Pierre as Batroc the Leaper/Georges Batroc *Christoph Waltz as Baron Zemo/Heinrich Zemo *Daniel Brühl as Baron Zemo/Helmut Zemo *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Dijimon Honsou as Korath the Pursuer *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Benicio del Toro as The Collector/Taneleer Tivan *Mads Mikkelsen as Mister Sinister/Nathaniel Essex *Oscar Isaac as Apocalypse/En Sabah Nur *Rebecca Romijn as Mystique/Raven Darkholme *Liev Schreiber as Sabretooth/Victor Creed *Ray Park as Toad/Mortimer Toynbee *Aaron Stanford as Pyro/John Allerdyce *Vinnie Jones as Juggernaut/Cain Marko *Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw *Jim Carrey as Arcade *Vincent D'Onofrio as The Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *Jason Statham as Bullseye *David Tennant as Purple Man/Zebediah Killgrave *Bob Gunton as The Owl/Leland Owlsley *Laurence Fishburne as Galactus *Colin Firth as Dormammu *Ethan Hawke as Baron Mordo/Karl Mordo *Martin Freeman as Annihilus *Ralph Fiennes as Mephisto *Domhnall Gleeson as Blackheart *Stephen Dorff as Deacon Frost *Luke Goss as Jared Nomak *Dominic Purcell as Dracula *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaw *Corey Stoll as Yellowjacket/Darren Cross *Bill Paxton as The Clairvoyant/John Garrett *Ian Hart as Graviton/Franklin Hall *Dylan Minnette as Blizzard/Donnie Gill *Elena Satine as Lorelei *Patrick Brennan as Blackout/Marcus Daniels *Brian Patrick Wade as Absorbing Man/Carl "Crusher" Creel *Kyle MacLachlan as Mister Hyde/Calvin Zabo *Reed Diamond as Kraken/Daniel Whitehall DC Villains *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Jared Leto as The Joker *Katheryn Winnick as Cheeta/Barbara Ann Minerva *Jason Isaacs as Sinestro *Patrick Wilson as Reverse-Flash/Professor Zoom/Eobard Thawne *Mekhi Phifer as Black Manta *Michael K. Williams as Ma'alefa'ak *Michael Shannon as General Zod *Tony Todd as Darkseid/Uxas *Billy Crudup as Brainiac *Jim Caviezel as Metallo/John Cobern *Norman Reedus as Parasite/Rudy Jones *Maggie Grace as Livewire/Leslie Willis *Anna Silk as Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Joel Edgerton as Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Ben Whishaw as The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Timothy Spall as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Sharlto Copley as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane *Michael C. Hall as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel *Christopher Lambert as Ra's al Ghul *Emily Blunt as Talia al Ghul *Mel Gibson as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *Eva Green as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Dominic West as Black Mask/Roman Sionis *Matthew Goode as Hush/Thomas Elliot *Jeff Goldblum as Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom *Simon Pegg as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch *Ray Liotta as Clayface/Basil Karlo *Tom Lister Jr. as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *Derek Mears as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold *Will Smith as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Robert Knepper as Victor Zsasz *Jared Harris as Hugo Strange *Javier Bardem as Bane *David Morse as Calendar Man/Julian Day *Frank Welker as Parallax *Kevin Grevioux as Atrocitus *Giovanni Ribsi as Larfleeze/Agent Orange *Jude Law as Hector Hammond *Karel Roden as Krona *Tobin Bell as Nekron *Jason Patric as Black Hand/William Hand *Randy Couture as Arkillo *Christopher Judge as Anti-Monitor *Jamie Bamber as Amon Sur *Jason Clarke as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart *Brian Austin Green as Heat Wave/Mick Rory *Luke Evans as Mirror Master/Sam Scudder *Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang/George "Digger" Harkness *Alan Tudyk as Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon *Eric Christian Olsen as The Trickster/James Jesse *Keith David as Gorilla Grodd *Rufus Sewell as Vandal Savage *Scoot McNairy as Maxwell Lord *Brandon Routh as Bizarro *Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam/Teth-Adam *Antje Traue as Faora *Cara Delevingne as Enchantress/June Moone *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ocean Master/Orm Marius *James Purefoy as Merlyn *Walton Goggins as Onomatopoeia *James Callis as Doctor Light/Arthur Light *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller Marvel supporting characters *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Sally Field as Aunt May Parker *Hugh Laurie as J. Jonah Jameson *David Alan Grier as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Zooey Deschanel as Betty Brant *Felicity Jones as Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *Dexter Darden as Randy Robertson *Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Skye *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake *Ron Glass as Dr. J. Streiten *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie *Patton Oswalt as Billy Koenig and Sam Koenig *Amy Acker as Audrey Nathan *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Jaime Alexander as Sif *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Clive Russell as Tyr *Liam McIntyre as Balder *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis *Liv Tyler as Betty Ross *William Hurt as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Leslie Bibb as Christine Everheart *Jason Segal as Bob, Agent of HYDRA *Jay Baruchel as Weasel/Jack Hammer *Tao Okamoto as Mariko Yashida *Rila Fukushima as Yukio *Reg E. Cathey as Franklin Storm *Elden Henson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Scott Glenn as Stick *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Ken Watanabe as The Ancient One *Daniel Dae Kim as Wong *Winona Ryder as Clea *Kris Kristofferson as Abraham Whistler *Jessica Biel as Abigail Whistler *N'Bushe Wright as Karen Jenson *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson *John C. Reily as Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Commader Irani Rael *Michael Rooker as Yondu *Sean Gunn as Kraglin *Lance Reddick as Uatu the Watcher *William Sadler as President Matthew Ellis *Ruth Negga as Raina *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bashki DC supporting characters *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Anton Yelchin as Jimmy Olsen *Rachel McAdams as Vicki Vale *Rachel Weisz as Carol Ferris *Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard *Dean Norris as Harvey Bullock *Ron Perlman as Kilowog *David Thewlis as Tomar-Re *Timothy Dalton as Ganthet *Helen Mirren as Sayd *Judi Dench as Scar *Michael Gambon as Appa Ali Apsa *Stephen Fry as Pazu Pinder Pol *Maggie Smith as Broome Bon Baris *David Bradley as Herupa Hando Hu *Emilia Clarke as Boodikka *Damian Lewis as Salaak *Jeffrey Donovan as Green Man *Michael Madsen as Rot Lop Fan *Harry Lloyd as G'Hu *Tom Sizemore as Hannu *Ray Winstone as Isamot Kol *Peter Cullen as Stel *Tom Kenny as Ch'p *Frank Welker as Bzzd *Olivia Thirlby as Arisia Rrab *Vincent Kartheiser as Saint Walker/Bro'Dee Walker *Paula Patton as Indigo-1 *Josh Duhamel as Steve Trevor *Lynda Carter as Queen Hippolyta *Megan Hilty as Etta Candy *TBA as Rick Flagg *Rooney Mara as Iris West *Sendhil Ramamurthy as David Singh *Imogen Poots as Patty Spivot *Lily Collins as Tina McGee *Phoebe Cates as Sue Dibny *Steven Yuen as Thomas Kalmaku *Rachel Nichols as Mera *David Strathairn as Professor Martin Stein Follow ups Marvel's follow up to the film, Spider-Man: Edge of Spider-Verse will be released on May 7th, 2021 and DC's follow up, Justice League: Crisis War will be released on June 18th, 2022. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Studios Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Epics Category:Legendary Pictures Category:New Line Cinema Category:Dune Entertainment Category:Sequels